North Dovani
The Commonwealth of Northern Dovani (Abbr: CND) is a large autonomous region of the Kingdom of Dankuk. The area was purchased from Indrala for 250 billion LOD. Most of the region is covered by dense forests or expansive tundra. Throughout parts of the region are small villages, populated mostly by Kyo, Gao-Showa, or Draddwyr. Originally the region was known as the Dranish Autonomous Zone (DAZ). The Dankuk government initially granted the CND relative autonomy in its own administration, historically staying out of affairs relating to the region. However, in the 3630s, Dankuk took a more direct role in governing the region and also imposed martial law. History Prior to the Governor-General, the High Councillor existed as the primary authority in the region. The first High Councillor was Hideo Enomoto, who served in the early 3400s. After his death the position was left vacant and the DAZ fell out of the concerns of Dranland until the 3490s. After the 2/20 terrorist attacks on Gongmangdo, the DAZ became the central operating ground for the National Revolutionary Army, the paramilitary of the Exalted Phalanx for National Renewal (FERN). After FERN was banned from Dranish politics the organization and its leader, Zacarías Feras Quesada, went into hiding in the DAZ. FERN/ERN continued to make attempts at terrorizing Dranland and soon a military operation was launched in the region. Initially the military operation saw little advance towards eliminating FERN. And as President Lucas Manon took a stance of ignoring the issue, the DAZ became a central political issue in parliament and in elections. After the 3495 elections, the new Minister of Defense Park Jae-yung expanded military operations and finally delivered direct action from the national government. Eventually FERN was eliminated in the fall of 3499 and Quesada was captured by the military in March 3500. With the conflict concluded in the DAZ, President Manon's successor, Earl Branstead-Smith appointed the first High Councillor since Hideo Enomoto. The former Dranish Minister of Infrastructure & Transport, Kang Min-hyuk, was given the position. Soon after the appointment, Kang established plans to construct a capital city for the DAZ region, named Enomoto-si (Enomoto City). Kang also created a public-private partnership with Haedodi Corporation to help start-up development of infrastructure and business in the region. Autonomy Until 3544, the central government in Iglesia Mayor dictated DAZ policy, with Zoners only being able to influence local policy by electing the mayor and the city council of Enomoto-si. In the 3530s and 40s, pro-autonomy movements gained momentum. High Commissioner Gary Donnelly expressed sympathy with these demands of a great part of the DAZ residents, while the central Dranish government under Éléonore Gascoyne remained opposed. In 3545, the National Fascist Party introduced the Autonomous Zone Reorganization Act, which was passed by Parliament against the wishes of Gascoyne. The bill renamed the DAZ to Commonwealth of Northern Utari Mosir and granted the Territories a great deal of autonomy. The position of High Councilor was abolished and was replaced by a Governor-General, appointed every 5 years by the Dranish President with confirmation of Parliament. It also established a 300-member legislature and formalized a court system. Further refinements were made by Parliament later, and in 3547, elections for a Constituent Assembly to write an NUM constitution ensued. On that basis, the People's Assembly was elected, and a Premier was chosen. Further adjustments were also made, renaming the region to the Commonwealth of Northern Dovani. Draddwyr Homeland After the Great Kyo Revolution of 3608, the revolutionary government in Dankuk acknowledged the CND as the Draddwyr Homeland. Dankuk implemented a policy of helping the Draddwyr "reclaim" their homeland, by encouraging and heavily subsidizing the movement of Draddwyr populations from Dankuk to the Commonwealth. This recognition was short-lived however, and was revoked in the 3630s. At this time the government of Dankuk eliminated the autonomous government and declared martial law in the region. Ito Ryouichi was appointed Governor-General and the Dankuk Armed Forces also were given an enormous role in oversight of Northern Dovani. Angered by dissident political events of the 3620s, led by Draddwyr groups, the Dankuk government set its sights on the Draddwyr of Northern Dovani. Slowly the military government of the region used pretexts of national security and stability to enact harsh punishments against the Draddwyr populations. Emigration skyrocketed, leading to a decrease of the Draddwyr; but another major element in this decrease was also the broad application of the death penalty against the Draddwyr for even the most minor offenses (often curfew violations). Major Cities * Enomoto-si * Jinppo * Keongju * Sanwa * Yeonpyeong Political Leaders Governor-Generals of the CND The Governor-General (Llywodraethwr-Cyffredinol) position was reestablished in the 3600s following constitutional reforms enforced by the government of Dankuk. *1. Gwendolyn Carlyle, 6 March 3609 to 7 March 3618 *2. Sean Bleunth, 7 March 3618 to March 3626 *3. Henrich McDaniel, March 3626 to July 3631 *4. Ito Ryouichi, July 3631 to present High Commissioners of the DAZ Note: the post of High Commissioner was not regularly occupied, thus vacancies have occurred throughout the times. *1. Hideo Enomoto (GNP), 3411-? *2. Kang Min-hyuk (KDF), 3501-3515 *3. Pandora Fahramar (TG), 3515-3517 (disputed) *4. Timothy Omundsson (BCB), 3527-3531 *5. Gary Donnelly (RFR), 3536-3544 Governor-Generals of the NUM *1. Masuhiro Ozawa (RFR), 3547-3551 *2. Col. Chou Jang-Won, 3551-... Premiers of the NUM Category:North Dovani Category:Dovani Category:Countries